1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of household and institutional waste disposal systems and processes, and more specifically to diaper pail systems and methods for hygienically holding and packaging particularly unsanitary and odiferous waste, such as used diapers, for eventual disposal.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since the introduction of disposable diapers several decades ago, parents and caregivers have struggled with the problem of how to hold unsanitary, odiferous waste packages such as used disposable diapers and wipes within an infant's changing room for eventual final disposal with a waste management service. Institutions such as hospitals and day care centers have faced a similar problem.
Holding such waste packages in ordinary trash cans is problematic, even when a lid is used, because a substantial amount of odor can and will escape into the surrounding room when the lid is removed, and again when the lid is replaced. In order to address this problem, diaper disposal systems have been developed that are designed to encase the waste package within a plastic barrier material.
One such system has been marketed under the trademark DIAPER GENIE®. The original DIAPER GENIE® system uses a long, continuous length of plastic tubing that is dispensed from an annular space within a tube-holding cartridge that has a central opening. The consumer prepares the system for use by closing one end of the tubing with a knot and pushing the knotted end through the central opening. He or she then inserts a waste package through the central opening, and the cartridge is rotated in order to create a twist seal in the tubing above the waste package. Additional tubing is dispensed as the cartridge is rotated. The process may be repeated until the storage compartment in the container is full. When this occurs, the consumer must physically cut the upper end of the tube and tie another knot at the open end of the tube. Such systems yield an awkward chain of individual waste packets within compartments that are defined in the long tube by a multiplicity of twisted portions.
Such a system can be relatively complicated for the uninitiated, requiring the parent or caregiver to tie knots at both ends of the tube and to thread the tube through the central hole when installing a tubing cartridge. While this may not be a problem for an experienced individual, it could cause problems for an inexperienced caregiver, such as a young babysitter or grandparent. Using such a system could also be problematic for a disabled individual, especially a person who has vision problems or who lacks manual dexterity. Removing the long chain of waste packages from the storage space of such a device can also be cumbersome. Such systems are also uneconomical due to the amount of plastic tubing material used per waste package.
Another version of the DIAPER GENIE® system also requires the parent or caregiver to pull a measured length of plastic tubing out of a cassette and to tie a knot at the end of the tubing. The knotted portion must then be pushed downwardly through a pair of spring-loaded jaws into a lower portion of the unit. The parent or caregiver will then insert used disposable diapers that have been tightly rolled through a central opening in the cartridge downwardly into the knotted tube through a portion of the tube that is clamped by the spring-loaded jaws. When the lower portion of the tube is full of used diapers, the parent or caregiver will use an integrated cutter mechanism to cut the upper portion of the tube and close it with a knot. The tube having knots at both ends is then pulled out of the unit and thrown away.
Unfortunately, the pressure that is created by the spring-loaded jaws in the second version of the DIAPER GENIE® system does not always form an effective odor seal. When a diaper is being pushed downwardly against the bias of the jaws, the jaws are forced open, causing open communication between the odiferous air in the lower portion of the tube and the surrounding room. Accordingly, when a new waste package is being placed in the tube, the parent or caregiver can be exposed to a noticeable amount of odor. Inserting a waste package into such a system can also be an uncomfortable experience for a parent or caregiver, because his or her hand may become temporarily trapped between the spring-loaded jaws.
In both versions of the DIAPER GENIE® system, both ends of the tubing are tied with a knot rather than sealed, which under certain circumstances can lead to leakage of liquid waste onto the floor or carpet, the unit or the clothing of a parent or caregiver.
Another type of waste disposal system has been invented by Mr. David Stravitz and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,612,099, 6,804,930, 6,851,251, 7,114,314, and 7,146,785. These systems may include a container that defines a waste receiving chamber, an insert defining a cavity for receiving a pack of flexible tubing and an inner lid that is connected to the container for covering or exposing an open top of the insert. The inner lid and the insert define a dispensing opening through which the tubing passes during use of the waste disposal system. An outer lid, which is optionally pivotally connected to the container, is movable between a position in which the waste receiving chamber is accessible and a position in which the waste receiving chamber is covered. A retention mechanism holds the waste package while a rotation mechanism causes rotation of the retention mechanism relative to the insert to cause a twist to be formed above a waste package when held by the retention mechanism. This encapsulates the waste package in the tubing.
Mr. Stravitz has more recently invented new diaper disposal systems in which a single use diaper pail bag has an upper end that is fixed between two different portions of a rigid frame that is mounted so as to be rotationally fixed with respect to the housing of the unit. In these systems, which are described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/172,175, 12/172,758 and 12/172,793, a rotatable member having a plurality of resilient, inwardly directed fingers is used to engage an intermediate portion of the single use bag in order to create a twist between upper and lower portions of the bag in order to form an odor seal. While certain principles within this system are believed to have considerable promise, there has been a need for additional innovation in order to provide a diaper disposal system of commercial quality that has the convenience, functionality and durability to be the best diaper disposal system ever developed.
A need has existed for an improved diaper disposal system that is more convenient to load and to use, that utilizes space in a more efficient manner and that reduces the potential for odor and liquid leakage in comparison to conventional commercial diaper disposal systems.